A New Beginning
by Pacman155
Summary: My first FanFic. Three cats head for training and to explore the clan. Tigerclaw comes back for revenge. Who will save the clan? The adventure begins.


**WARNING: There are spoilers in this story. This takes place in the book Firepaw turns in to a warrior. Also with Graypaw and Sandpaw. Tigerclaw is not the deputy like in the book, and Lionheart was never killed. In the ending/ epilogue it takes place in the books 1st series through 4th series and 3rd book.**

**I do now own any of the characters of the warrior series. They all belong to Erin Hunter**

_I would really appreciate any reviews and kind words, it'll really encourage me to try harder in the future and continue to improve. This is my very first fanfiction and first time at writing stories, please go easy on me. Thank you in advance. Enjoy everyone (:_

* * *

Warriors: The Fate of The Clan

**Chapter 1**

"Hello there, I'm a kit and my name is Lionkit. I have a brother and a sister, Leopardkit, my brother and Creamkit, my sister."

"I plan to be the best warrior this clan has ever seen! But lots of cats have those dreams so I'll have competition. In order for us to become an apprentice we have to be at least 6 moons old. My siblings and I were all 5 moons old. Last I heard, Leopardkit was mumbling in his sleep about wanting to be the best. I'm a proud member of the Thunder Clan. There are 4 clans in all: Thunder Clan, Shadow Clan, River Clan, and Wind Clan."

Lionkit ran in circles inside of the nursery. He was very energetic for his age and loved to do pretty much anything that required movement.

"Oh stop being a mouse-brain, Lionkit! Everyone knows that Fireheart (a senior warrior) can beat you with one paw behind his back," Creamkit said matter-of-factly.

"I'm better than all of you smashed together!" Leopardkit boasted.

"Oh, for Star Clan's sake, don't wake up everyone up with your arguing!" Their mother, Silverflower said.

"Sorry," all the kits said.

Suddenly Fireheart poked his head into the nursery and greeted everyone.

"Hi, Fireheart," Creamkit said.

But before Silverflower could call him back, Lionkit scurried away with Fireheart to the warrior's den.

"So, Fireheart do you enjoy being a warrior?" Lionkit asked anxiously.

"Of course! I can't imagine anything better. Well other than being an apprentice for the first time, nothing beats that." Fireheart said as he walked alongside Lionkit.

"Oh you are so lucky! I wish that I could be a apprentice right now!"

"Patience little one, you'll become an apprentice in just one sundown! That's hardly anytime at all"

"...But it'll feel like a whole 6 moons again!" Lionkit complained.

"Don't worry, the time will come sooner than later. Now go back to the nursery before your mother gets angry!"

As Lionkit raced off to the nursery he saw his brother and his sister. He stopped to a halt to greet them.

"Hi, Lionkit. We were just heading to the warrior's den," Creamkit mewed.

"That sounds fun, I'll come with you guys! Why are we going there?" Lionkit almost forgot that he was about to make his way back to the nusery..

"We are going to ask Lionheart (another senior warrior) if he could make sure that Bluestar would remember our upcoming ceremony."

"You mean the apprentices ceremony? Yes! Finally we are going to be apprentices! This is surely the best day of my life!" Lionkit jumped and twirled around until he got dizzy.

"Yup. I can't wait!"

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As the 3 kits walked over to the warrior's den, a new adventure was unfolding.

"Hey Lionheart can you remind Bluestar that we are going to be apprentices soon?" Creamkit mewed.

"Of course I will, Creamkit," Lionheart replied.

Lionheart was also the deputy of the whole clan so he had some more advantages than other warriors.

"Oh no! I have to wait again?" Lionkit complained.

"Well not really…We only have to wait a little while since it is already sundown. You'll see, the time will pass quickly," Leopardkit tried to convince him as calmly as he could.

"It's finally sundown!" Lionkit caterwauled. He was so ecstatic, he was literally bouncing off the walls.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please come to the High Rock for a clan meeting!" Bluestar shouted. All the cats hurried to the High Rock to hear what was happening.

"Today we are going to have an apprentice ceremony, for Silverflower's 3 kits."

"Hey that's us," Lionkit whispered, he could hardly believe this moment was here.

"We are in need of new apprentices right now. There is a shortage of warriors so it is important to pick our apprentices and put them through training as soon as possible," Bluestar said firmly. "So today Silverflower's kits are officially apprentices after this"

But that was the kits cue. Their mother told them to hurry up the High Rock. There were so many cats around the High Rock that Lionkit, Leopardkit, and Creamkit quickly got confused. But Silverflower nudged them in the correct direction they needed to go.

As the three kits padded along the path to the High Rock, Fireheart smiled as they went up. Quickly, Bluestar flicked her tail and began to speak.

"Lionkit, Leopardkit, and Creamkit do you promise to serve your clan as your first option?" Bluestar said.

"I do," all three of the kits said.

"Fireheart, Sandstorm, and Graystripe will mentor you," Bluestar turned her head over to the warriors and spoke again, "Will you pass along your courage, strength, and your wisdom to these new apprentices?"

"Yes, Bluestar," The three warriors spoke.

"Good. Lionkit, Creamkit and Leopardpaw will be now be known Lionpaw, Creampaw, and finally Leopardpaw. I hope you will listen to your mentors and have great courage in your adventures. And I hope from the bottom of my heart that you will not have ideas of becoming a traitor."

Though Lionkit and his siblings had no idea what a traitor was they knew it was something that would not be tolerated among their kind. The three apprentices walked proudly over to their new mentors. Their biggest wish had finally come true!

"I wonder what kind of jobs we will have" Lionpaw asked.

"I hope the battle training is fun, but tough all at the same time!" Leopardpaw said.

As they all walked to the apprentice's den, Lionpaw had unexpectedly bumped into an older apprentice.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Hello. Sorry for bumping into you. Are you the new apprentice? I'm Sparkpaw. What's your name?" Sparkpaw asked nervously.

"Hi, Sparkpaw! I'm Lionpaw. My sister is Creampaw and my brother is Leopardpaw. It's really nice to meet you. Do you want to be my friend?"

"Oh of course! I love making new friends. So do you want me to take all you around the den? There's not much but there's more than the warrior's den," Sparkpaw spoke proudly.

Lionpaw asked his sister and his brother if he wanted to. Leopardpaw said it's fine and Creampaw also agreed.

"Okay come with me"

We first explored the apprentices den itself. It had the medicine cat den. The current medicine cat was Cinderpelt. Her apprentice was Rosepaw. Then there was the nursery but we were already familiar with it.

"Hi mommy," I said as I spotted my mother.

"Hello Lionpaw. Where are Leopardpaw and Creampaw?" she asked.

"Oh they're exploring with Sparkpaw, my newest friend."

"Oh well tell them to hurry up. It's almost moon high. You have to have lot's of energy, only Star Clan knows what kind of things you will be doing tomorrow."

"Okay. Sleep well, mom"

Lionpaw went and told the three other apprentices that it was time to go and wrap things up and get some sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Lionpaw was the first to wake up. He had heard Fireheart say the jobs would start exactly at sunrise. Lionpaw nudged the two cats awake. Well he tried to. Leopardpaw was sleeping like a stone, and Creampaw was either hibernating or have fainted. Everything was quiet except Leopardpaw's mumbling.

"Stop it… I'll get you mouse! Hey… come back…"

Well he was trying to get and catch a mouse. This would have made me really mad if someone made me wake up if I was about to get a mouse. So I didn't wake him up directly. Well technically. Lionpaw nibbled his paw and shouted, "Oh snap out of it!"

"Ouch!" Leopardpaw surprisingly mewed. "That was one heck of a dream! The mouse actually bit me! It felt real…"Leopardpaw continued.

Creampaw suddenly woke up too. She shook her head and stared at both of us.

"You'll wake up the whole clan if you talk in the middle of moon high," Creampaw said without opening her eyes.

"Uh… Open your eyes"

As she did as she was told she suddenly blurted out, "Oh my mouse whiskers! Overslept! It's sunrise already?

With all the noise everyone in the apprentice's den woke up. But they weren't mad since they all had battle training together. So they were kind of like an alarm clock.

"Well thanks for waking me up. I completely overslept" Sparkpaw laughed.

"Let's get to the warrior's den to see if everyone else is up too."

Lionpaw volunteered to go and fetch them instead. As Lionpaw went and ran over to the warrior's den, he was stopped by, Graystripe, Fireheart, and Sandstorm.

"Hey, Lionpaw. Where are you going?" Fireheart asked.

"Well, I have actually trying to fetch you three. Are we going to begin our battle training?"

Sandstorm told us that she was going to tell the other apprentices to fetch some moss for the elders. It was because Lionheart, and Cloudtail had greencough. Lionpaw ran ahead so the other apprentices could work faster.

"Okay I'll see you in a few tail lengths ."

"Hey Sparkpaw, Hazelpaw and Sandstorm told me that you have to pick moss for the elders because your mentors are sick with greencough."

"Greencough? Oh no I hope they get better fast. Or soon they might join Star Clan," Hazelpaw said sadly, and continued," Wait what am I talking about? Cloudtail and Lionheart are some of the best warriors in the whole clan! They won't die. I just know it, Hazelpaw said calmly and confidently.

"Well I might as well go and get a head start and get some moss," Sparkpaw walked outside of the camp.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Fireheart called us to go to the training grounds (outside in the soft grass and no trees). The 3 ran towards outside and skidded to a halt.

"Okay, since it's your first day of training we'll keep everything nice and easy. Let's start off with the hunting crouch. This is a very important skill for hunting mice, birds, and voles. You start off by crouching down. Then crawl fast or slow depending on the situation you're in. As an example, I'll crouch slowly if the prey it far away so it doesn't hear you. But if you are far away and crouch and crawl slowly than the prey might turn around. Then after you know, well guarantee that you are in the right position, jump and claw or bite the prey with your claws unsheathed. If they're sheathed than you won't be able to kill your prey as easily. And the most important rule of all: feed the clan first. When you can catch your own prey and others can't you have to feed others first. Just put the prey in the Fresh-Kill Pile. So practice with each other so you get the hang of it. When you see some live prey do what I told you to. It will help you. And while training we want to sheath your claws so you don't hurt each other," Fireheart explained.

So Lionpaw was first to try. He crouched his bottom and walked slowly. After a certain point of time he jumped and bit the air. He was beaming with pride by the time he was done demonstrating.

"Very good! The only thing I suggest you do is make sure that your prey is fully dead, you wouldn't want it to get away" Fireheart instructed.

After practicing the hunting crouch until sundown we tried it out for real. It was exciting to try and catch real prey, it was much different than just trying it out with each other. Lionpaw was an excellent hunter, he had caught two mice and one vole. It's very impressive to have caught that much on your first try. At sunset we returned to the training grounds to show the elders our prey.

"Well that's a lot of prey! It's a good thing we have such a good hunter around," Graystripe complimented.

"So what? I can get more prey than him anytime. It was just confusing the first try," Leopardpaw complained.

"Now don't complain Leopardpaw, next time I'll bet you'll get twice as much as Lionpaw. Before when I was just an apprentice, I used to get annoyed when my clan mates get more prey or do better than me, but you must learn that you can't get everything your way. It is not a competition" Sandstorm calmly meowed.

"Well she does have a point," Leopardpaw pointed out, nodding his head.

After the conversation, the six went back to eat some of their prey at the den and put the rest they caught in the Fresh-Kill Pile. They all got a mouse to eat since there were plenty of them.

"Wow I'm stuffed! This is the best day for us apprentices, but let's hope there will be even better things later," Creampaw commented.

"I agree but let's go to sleep. I'm really tired from all of that."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please read and review. The second part will be posted soon and that will complete this short story.


End file.
